How to deal
by Enx2103
Summary: Everything was perfect.He had Casey and he was now signed to the Leafs. But then she makes a decision that changed everything.
1. How to deal

How to Deal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own life with Derek or the song is How to deal by Frankie Jay  
Enjoy

* * *

_Sometimes a man has to choose  
And do something he doesn't wanna do  
Do i live my life with you as my wife?  
Or do i go on and pursue my lifetime dream?  
i gotta do this for me  
Cuz if I dont I'll probably regret it  
But if I do I'll probably regret it  
How do I cope?_

I Derek Venturi get everything I want. It is just a rule that the world goes by. Even that one girl that I wasn't suppose to have- yeah I got her. Now don't think I'm cocky or something I appreciate everything I have. But having the life I do it never led me to believe that one day id have to choose.  
Now before you go off and think I was torn in between two women stop right there. That's not the case. If that ever was I know I would choose her in a heartbeat. She's my life and even to this day I love her and would take a bullet for her.

Now that we established that we can move on. I had to choose between two of my strongest passions. Casey McDonald- the woman I love and what I loved before Casey. Hockey. Now before you want to kill me let me tell you the whole thing. We were engaged at the time. I was in the process of becoming an official player for the Maple Leafs. I never thought I had to decide between the two. Thought I could have both.

It was a typical afternoon for us. I was sitting in my recliner- the same one I grew up with, Casey came into the living room of our apartment, and instead of sitting on my lap like she usually dose when I'm watching hockey she sat on the couch. I was about to question it when the refs call was wrong and I got all fired up about it. She waited till commercial to say "Der we gotta talk" I knew I was in trouble. But what i didnt know was that part of my world was goign to come crashing down on me.

"What happened case?"

"I love you" Now this confused me because I know that she loved me but why she said it in the tone of voice I wasn't sure about. So I turned off the game and sat next to her.

"Case I love you too and to be honest your scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Your about to be part of the leafs Der."

"Yeah case and with that much money coming in I can treat you like a real princess. Babe well move into a huge house with the little white picket fence and blue shutters everything you want. With a little dog and the kids and-"

"Der what am I gonna do in a beautiful house with our kids and our dog but without my husband?" she said eyes getting watery.

"What's this about babe?"

"Der I've heard so many stories about athletes. What are you gonna do when you're missing me and you're out of town playing a game?"

"Ill call you case- duh"

"Derek" she said her voice cracking as tears rolled down her face hard. She was shaking I wanted to hold her to make it stop. But I knew I couldn't. " I can't do this."

"Can't do what case?"

"I can't risk getting hurt. And even if you don't cheat on me while you're not here, I don't want us to have that amazing house with our kids and the dog if you're not going to be there Derek. I'm sorry i just cant"

"Case, are you asking me to choose?"

She shook her head "No Derek. I know how much this means to you . Friday night when you slip on that jersey, you better believe I'll be in the stands watching my man play his first game." She said laughing a little bit.

"Case I don't get this I'm confused. You're saying we can't be together but that you'll be at my game?"

"Its an honor to wear that jersey right?"

"Of course case something I always wanted. But again I'm gonna ask you do you want me to choose?"

She shakes her head "No. I choose for you. I know this means a hell of a lot to you Derek. And I know that I don't want to stop you living your dream. I'll be at your first game baby. Never forget that I love you and I'm doing this for you. No matter what slut you marry after me- ill still love you baby, forever and a day" And with a sweet tender kiss she laid it all out for me, and left.

So what I should of done is run after her. Tell her id leave hockey if that's what she wanted. But I have having second thoughts. What if she was right? What if I I was never home always out on the road I didn't want to go through missing her and I really didn't want her to go through any struggles because of me. I remember once we were thinking bout our future we were gonna name our kids July and Derek Jr. I swear I could picture them already. And even though they weren't born yet I wouldn't want them to grow up seeing me only during the off season. So call me a punk. Tell me I wasn't willing to fight for her. But at the time it seemed like she was the one who called the shots and she had already decided for me. And Let me tell you when Casey McDonald has her mind set on something- it doesn't change.

**A few months later**

So now I find myself sitting in the penalty box. She's here. She was to most of my games. Always front row too. Ever since my first game- if it's as close enough shed be here. So if always leave her tickets at my dad's house. Sometime shed come with smarti and the rest of the family, sometimes she would come alone. But not tonight. Tonight she was in the stands with a guy.

_How do you cope when  
the one you love is with somebody else  
And there's nothing you can do about it  
How do you deal with  
The fact that you had a chance  
But you chose to turn away for your career  
I gotta take it though its heartbreaking  
Its something that I had to do  
But nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
So how do I live..  
How do I deal without you_

So I lost it. Seeing another guy with my girl wasn't something I knew how to handle. They were holding 

hands. HOLDING HANDS! That punk was holding my girls hand. A hand that still had bracelet on it. A bracelet that I had given her. Why- why would she show up to one of my games with another man. I mean sure I have dated since then. But they never make it to a second date. There never anything like my Casey. No one can compare. And every day that goes by I find myself dialing her new number (that I got from Smarti) but hang up before it rings. I can't do it. She walked out on me thinking it was best- so maybe it was.

But this I couldn't – no wouldn't take. So I played my heart out that night after I got the penalty box for the 2nd time. I had to prove to her that I was enough for her. That the guy standing there holding her hand- had nothing on me. And hell, I could take him just to prove it to her. I Derek Venturi needed to get my girl back.

The thing is that's not my girl. Its his. The lucky son of a bitch. Doesn't even know what he has i bet. Maybe Case brought him here to show me that shes moving on. But she doesn't have to. I know shes beautiful i know any guy would be extremely lucky to have her. Im lucky i even had her myself. But my smart ass let her go.

_Its killing me to know  
That your heart's with me  
But you're with him cuz I chose to be  
In this industry  
Money, shows and hoes come along with  
Luxury and pain  
Is all you see when you think about it  
But this is the life  
That I was given  
So i have to live it to the fullest  
But how do I deal in the meantime  
Without you_

After the game I saw them. Which is extremely weird, she never stayed. Not since the day she walked out on me. A had a crowd of reporters wanting to get interviews. I realized I just want to go home. Didn't even want to talk to Casey.

"Derek" I heard from a voice I have grown to know far too well

"Hey case" I say struggling to smile, without looking that he's still holding her hand.

"Derek this is Jason. Jay you already know this is the famous Derek"

"Hey. I'm a huge fan of the Leafs. I don't want to bother but could I get your autograph?" he said holding out a pen and paper. And i dont deny an autograph- even though i should of. So without a word I signed the paper "Nice to meet you Jason. I'm going to get going. Nice seeing you again case." I say as nicely as possible before walking away.

"Wait Derek!"  
I turn to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Stop by my house on Sunday. I have an announcement to make to the family"

"Case I don't know where you live anymore" tear treating to run down my face. Damn why did I let her walk out?

"Here give me your phone." I take it out and hand it to her and I notice something shin when the light hits it. And that's when I really notice that she has an engagement ring on. And not the one I had giving her no, She had left that on the counter for me to find. This one Mr.Jason must have given her.And i think i know what she wants to tell the family on sunday.

She smiles and passes me back my phone as my stromach turns. The smile is fake that much I know because I know Casey just like she knows me. And I know that her smile was faker then my last date's blonde hair.

_How do you cope when  
the one you love is with somebody else  
And theres nothing you can do about it  
_

_How do you deal with  
The fact that you had a chance  
But you chose to turn away for your career  
I gotta take it though its heartbreaking  
Its something that I had to do  
But nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
So how do I live..  
How do I deal without you  
_

**A/N:** I love this song and was inspired by it. I feel like im getting better. **Reviews?**

* * *


	2. options

**Disclaimer**: Still dont own anythin /  
Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She called me on Saturday. I was thinking about letting the machine get it. But there was just something about Casey McDonald calling me, that well I had to answer.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Der" She said in that voice, that soft Casey voice. When she's been thinking a lot and finally figures something out. I love that voice.

"What's up?"

"Der…."

"Yeah case?"

"I miss you" And as simple as that she admitted it. But she was the one that walked out. Shell learn how to deal.  
"I miss my best friend Der. And….well I wanted to know if we could hang out today. Catch up you know? I mean I know where not together anymore. But we can still talk can't we?"

I didn't want to hang out with her honestly. That would to kill me. Seeing her right in front of me and knowing that she's not mine anymore. Knowing that she's marrying a dumb ass, no that would just kill me and I don't think I could take the heart break. But at the same time I couldn't deny her. Never could. She's my weakness, probably knows it to.

"Sure case, whenever you want"

" You want to come over ?"

"If your alright with that." But then I thought about it "Wait case do you live with him?"

"Jason?"

"Yeah that guy"

"Nope. I live alone Derek" And I felt her smile on the other side of the phone for some odd reason.

She told me the address and 2 hours later I was there. I know I know two hours is a lot when she lives only 15 minutes away. But I still am Derek Venturi. I did have to take a long shower and actually spend time getting ready. I'm going to have lunch with my ex fiancé ! I had to look good.

So there I was about to knock on the door of her apartment. My stomach was turning. It was too late to turn back now. So I knocked. A few second later she came to open the door. The second I saw her I realized that this was a bad idea. I really thought I could control myself around her, but I had a feeling that today I couldn't.

**_LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD_**

We were sitting on the couch just talking bout things, anything except our past then she asked.

"So Der any new love interests?" I gulped. I didn't think shed ask me anything like that. She's the one getting married! But I had to play it cool.

"Well I've been on a few dates but after the second or third I don't call back. So no nothing serious yet."

"Typical Player Derek Venturi" She says with a smirk.

"Case, wipe that smirk off your face. What about you huh?"  
She paled and the smirk disappeared. I guess she didn't think It could go both ways.

"What about me?" She asked suddenly quiet.

"Come on case. You've been dating?"

"Well…Yeah there's this guy…"

"Jason."

"Yeah" She almost whispered looking down as if she was disappointed in herself.

"Case." I said gently cupping her chin making her look up. I noticed her eye water.

"Your gonna marry him right?"

She remained quiet and I ran my fingers through my hair.  
"Do you love him case?"

"He loves me Der."She said avoiding eye contact.

"Case I asked if you loved him"

"Der… please don't make this hard for me" she practically begged, but I wasn't letting it go.

"Case it's a yes or no question. There's no in between. Do you love him?"

She looked me straight in the eyes and said "He's the closest thing to you I'll ever have Derek"  
I didn't know if that meant that she loved him since she loved me. So that worried me.

"Is that a yes?"

"No Derek, I don't love him"

"Then why are you gonna marry him case?" I said a little louder. I really didn't mean to but she was getting me aggravated. She doesn't love this guy yet she's going to marry him because he loves her? This isn't the Casey I know.

She rolled her eyes. "Der-ek I told you already. He's the closest thing to you I'll ever have. Didn't you notice? He's crazy about hockey. He wanted me to convince you to play a few games with him. And when he comes over and watches hockey he pulls me onto his lap, just like you did Der. And I mean sure he seems a lot like you but I no he's not you Derek. But he loves me."

"I don't get it case. You left me; you walked out our house Case. For what? A guy who is like me?"

"Der, I may have walked out but you could have easily stopped me"

And that's when tears started running down her face. I consider myself a pretty strong man but not right now. So I did what I felt like I had to. I picked her up and sat her on my lap warped my arms around her and got as close to her as I could without crushing her and I let her cry. And I won't lie a few tears ran down my face too.

After a few minutes she calmed down but stayed in that exact position. Having her body so close to mine, oh how I hated myself at that moment. She basically told me I could have stopped her. And now she was going to marry a guy who she didn't love because I didn't stop her.

"Baby, what if you were right" I didn't notice that I called her baby till afterword's. I probably shouldn't have but having her in my arms it felt like she still was mine.

"Right about what?" She asked. her voice still scratchy because of all the tears.

"The house with the dog and the kids. What if I wasn't there like you said. That's why I didn't stop you case. I know you, you take forever to make up your mind about what to put on your pizza." She managed to let out a little laugh on that one "I knew this wasn't impulse. Your decision- I know you thought about it and I thought that if you were right, I don't want to cause that pain for you case. So I let you walk away and that has to be the biggest mistake I've ever made babe"

She finally lifted her head from my chest and looked at me. Her red puffy eyes along with her pink nose, it killed me to know I'm causing her this pain regardless.

"So what are you going to do about it Venturi?"

"Depends. Do I have an option?"

"It doesn't matter if you do. You're the famous Derek Venturi, you don't care about what the world tells you. You always get what you want don't you?"

"I know but I can't get what I want this time. I can't make you love me again Casey."

"Who said I ever stopped Der?"  
And honestly that's all it took for me kiss her. And I'm not going into detail but it didn't stop at one kiss.

_**Later on that night  
**_  
"You still have all my heart Casey" I said kissing her forehead holding her body tighter to mine.  
"Like I said before I left Derek. I'll always love you babe. Forever and a day."

_**The next morning.**_

I knew she was engaged to get married. I know I shouldn't have done what we did. But then again she didn't stop it either. It was something we both wanted- no needed. And I was laid there the morning after, with her body flushed against mine well I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**AN**: What will Derek do? Is he going to wlak on like she walked on him?  
At least 3 reviews? **Please **


	3. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** Still not owning anything sadly  
Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I slowly slipped the ring off her finger and through it across the wall and it rolled under the bed. I couldn't help but smile.  
I didn't want to get out of bed. I missed waking up to her like this. But I knew I had to. So I reluctantly pulled my body away from hers and took a well deserved shower. I was praying she didn't wake up and regret last night. It is Casey where talking about she always follows the rules, by the book. But then again I came into her life and changed that.  
When I came out the shower she was laying awake in bed with only her sheets covering her body. Damn my girl really was an angel. I cautiously walked over to the bed, careful not to startle her.

"Hey." I said gently sitting by her side.

"Morning." She said yawning. I couldn't help but smile shes just adorable. God how did I go on without this girl in my life?

"I was just about to make you some coffee and I don't know breakfast and stuff."

She smiled.  
"Like before?" She asked.

"Just like before." I said kissing her forehead. "Pancakes?"

She nodded and I smiled and made my princess breakfast.

**Later on that night.**

We spent the whole day together. By the 3rd time Jason called her she decided to turn o f her cell phone and I was nothing but grateful. We haven't talked about what was going to happen with us I was going to leave that for dinner. I was cooking her favorite, Spaghetti.

"Your dinner awaits you madam." I say in a fake accent, she laughed.

"Why thank you kind sir."

**LWDLWDLWD**

"Der, this is actually good!" she said while eating some more. The whole time playing footsies with me. I found it adorably cute.

"Well you see case, when my amazing fiancé walked out on me I learned how to cook. I'm a growing man I need my good food!"

"Your a dork Derek."

I pouted (ugh do you see what she does- real men don't pout! She's got me whipped.) "Only if I'm your dork."

"Wouldn't have it any other way babe. I mean if you keep cooking this good I, may not ever let you leave."

"That's what I'm hoping case." I said in a serious tone.

"Der" she said knowing this conversation was taking a turn. I didn't want to ruin our fun but he had to talk about it.

"Babe, I'll quit."

"No I don't want you to."

"No I'm going to quit. I want to be with you and if I have to leave hockey I will. I'll get another job. 9 to 5, so I can be at home with you. Sure i won't be making as much as I am now but I got a lot saved up and maybe I can still but you the house but-"

"Der ,I don't want you to quit. It would kill me to know your leaving something you love-"

"For you. And I love you way more case." I said holding her hands in mine. "Do you think it was easy, living without you? Knowing I let you walk out. Always thinking what if. Case if I can have you back nothing else matters. I promise, I can't let you go again case. I can't. I love you Case."

"Der, it wasn't easy for me either. You think I liked being without you? No babe. It was hard. Do you know how many times I caught myself calling him your name? Do you know how many guys I compared to you? But I thought it was for the best. Cause I love you and wanted what was best for you, for us. But you're not quitting okay. That's final."

"But if I don't I don't get to be with you case. And your gonna marry that dumb ass."

"Der, please. Please lets have one night. Where that 'dumb ass' like you say, doesn't matter. Can we figure it out later and just enjoy being together again. Please babe?"

"Fine but where talking about it later on tonight alright?"

"Okay." She said going back to her food.

**LWDLWDLWD**

"I got it!" I said so loud that caused Casey to jump. We were watching a movies on the couch and she was laying on me.

"Got what?"

"A plan."

"Okay. " she said pausing the movie and sitting up. "What's your plan?"

"First you call Jason and brake up with him."

"Uh huh. Go on"

"Now the important part. You don't want me to quit right?"

"Nope. Final answer."

"Ok. So if you let me…well accept it I mean you know if…"

"Yeah yeah I get it finish Der."

"Ok ok let me finish the season. Let me get to the championship and kick ass. Just that. Then I'll stop. That way I can have both….?"

"I'll think about it. Tomorrow okay. "

"Caseyyyy." I said dragging it out.

"Tomorrow babe. I promise."She said with a kiss.

**LWDLWDLWD**  
Its the middle of the night.

"Der..." She said still awake.

"Yeah case?" i said sheepishly.

"What did you do with my ring?" she asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing Case."

"Der-ek!" She said hitting my shoulder.

"God i missed that." I said holding her tighter to me

"Go to sleep case."

"Derrr."

"Yes case?"

"When are you putting a ring back on my finger."

I smiled. "Tomorrow babe. Tomorrow"

* * *

**AN:** It was mostly a filler, kind of short. I'm not too happy with it about I wanted to update. I know Derek is a little OOC here but bear with me. Next will be the last chapter. **Reviews** anyone?


	4. Gold Digger

**How to deal**.  
**Chapter 4:** Gold Digger.  
**Disclaimer:** Dont own anything.  
**AN:** Enjoy.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**  
"Thank for coming jay."

"Aw come on babe, you know I'd do anything for you." He said holding her hands in his. Casey got a guilty feeling in her gut. She was about to break up with a guy who seemed crazy about her. She could barley look at him.

"Jay…I honestly don't know how to say this." She starred.

"Say what? What happened case?"

"Jason you're honestly an amazing guy..."

"Your braking up with me aren't you?" He asked suddenly dropping her hands.

"Yes, but it's not you-"

"It's me?" He finished cutting her off.

"Listen Jason I'm really sorry." She said.

"Its okay Casey, I understand." He said softly.

"You do?" She said surprised.

"Yeah. You're leaving me for Venturi, right?"

"Yeah…Wait how did you know?" She said suddenly confused.

"I saw the look in your eye the other day when you introduced us. And when I called you yesterday I heard him in the background."

"That makes no sense. If you did know, then why were you pretending like everything was fine?"

"Case he's a hockey star you think he's going to stay with you for long? I mean come on even if I wasn't in the picture it would have been a one night stand anyway." He said arrogantly.

"A one night stand?"She said her eyebrows rasing.

"Yeah. But I mean I understand. You have your little hopes and dreams. Your whole little perfect future planed out right? Well let's say it did work, his budget would defiantly fit. Do you know how much money he makes?"

"Wh- WHAT? Do you honestly think that I care about how much money he makes?" Her anger rising.

He rolled his eyes and laughed "Come on case, I know my pay check wasn't big enough for you."

"What the hell are you talking about Jason?" she yelled

"Casey you're all about money. Why would you rather be with me a average guy like me versus Derek Venturi who's rich and famous? You choose him, am I right?"

Casey's not usually a very angry person but Jason was pushing her beyond braking point so she slapped him. His hand instantly went to his red cheek and he gave her a look of hate.

"No you dumb ass you're not right. I don't care about money. It was never about money where the fuck are you coming out with this?"

"Casey give it up ok?" he said annoyed.

"No I won't 'give it up'. You're saying I'm only in it for the money!"

"So the money has nothing to do with it?" he said his voice matchinking hers.

"Jason I'm going to fill you in on a little secret that you never knew about."

"I'm all ears." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Me and Derek where together before I ever meet you."  
  
"Casey I know that. The world knows that. Knows that he's famous the universe knows all about him."

"ANYWAY, I broke up with him because the he was going to be part of the leafs." She stated matter-a-factly.

"Right Casey. After becoming rich and famous you think he would actually want be with you? At least say the truth, he left you." He said with a smug smile painted across his face.

"You know what forget it. You just think I'm a just a gold digger, who only cares about how much I can get right?"

"Yeah pretty much." He said with a smirk. No one, I repeat _no one_ was going to use _her_ mans smirk.

"Alright I'm done here, take your ring." she said before flinging it across the park. He watched it until it was out of sight. He shook his head very disappointed.

"Oh and one more thing Jay." she said, my voice dripping with anger.

"What?" He asked, clearly impatient.

And with that she swung her fist full speed until it connected with the side of his jaw.  
"I'm the ' gold digger' that has paid for more than half our dates, right?" She said turning on her heel leaving him to deal with the pain all on his own. And there was a sudden spring in her step, god did it feel good to be bad sometimes.

She also pretty glad we broke up. Jason was clearly an ass. He thought she was a gold digger! Of if only he knew. God she should have done that a lot sooner. But it doesn't matter anymore. He was probably only with her because he wanted to meet Derek or something. He probably thinks Derek's hot too. But honestly, you can't blame him. And the things he said about Derek, and it being just a one night stand. She could only hope that wasn't true and that fame hadn't gotten to his head and that he was still the same annoying Derek she fell in love with.

**Later on…  
**"Case you ok?" He asked. When she walked into the living room.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she said laying on the couch with Derek.

"Um cause you have this evil smile on your face like you did something"

Casey smiled and leaned over to kissed him "I didn't do anything" she said trying to be angelic but Derek saw through it.

"A huh right."He said lacing his fingers through both her hand and running the pad of this thumb over her knuckles.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Why are your knuckles swollen?" he asked.

"Ehhh someone was saying I just wanted your money and I was a gold digger and stuff.Got me mad"

"Who? I thought you said you were going to break up with what's his face today."

"I did."

"…he said you where a gold digger?" Derke asked confused.

"Mmm hmm." She said slowing falling asleep cuddling on the couch with Derek. Being bad took a lot out of her.

"Case, what did that son of a bitch say?"

"That I wanted your money. You're so soft." she said getting comfortable while dozing off.  


"Yeah I doubt he said I'm soft. So anyway, you punched him?"

"Mm hmm" she mumbled.

"That's my girl" he said with a smirk and a kiss on the forehead. He wrapped his arms tighter around her while falling asleep next to her. That's his girl. Always was and will always be. And Jason had better stay away from her or else Derek will be the next one swinging at him.

"Der." She said waking from her cat nap, two hours later.

"Yeah case?"

"This isn't just a onetime deal right? Now that your all famous and stuff your not going to go leave me for some supper model are you?" she said cuddling even closer to him.

"Yeah case actually I've been thinking…" he said lookin away from her.

"Der…." She said pulling away from him.

"Well there's just this one girl."

"What girl?" Casey said Cleary getting mad now.

"She _might_ be a Victoria secret model. Cause god dose she looks good in that stuff." He said with a smirk on his face.

"God your a pig have you been looking through my magazines?"

"Nope. I've seen it live and in person, last night actually. Ever think of trying out to be a Victoria secret angle babe?"

"DEREK!" She yelled hitting his chest a few times. "You had me worried!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't know I was talking about you."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it took so long!This was supposed to be the last chapter but ILUVHOUSE reviewd asking for mroe chapters, and it touched my heart (lol im such a dork) so Im tirying. Just one more chapter to go (i think...). I just wanted to show the breakup. To show that Casey isn't just leaving a really good guy for Derek, and that he was really deep down a jerk. More of a reason to go off with the amazing Derek. Did you like pissed off casey? I had fun writing it. Anyway **Review**.


	5. BabiesRus

**How to deal**.  
**Chapter 5:**BabiesRus?  
**Disclaimer:I **Dont own anything.  
**AN:** Enjoy.

* * *

"Babe!" Derek said while coming into his house. Dropping his bag near the door and throwing his keys on the table. He was exhausted, practice was brutal today after they _barely _won the last game coach was pushing them extra hard. All he wanted was to fall asleep with his personal teddy bear, his wife. Casey.

"In the kitchen." He heard her yell. And suddenly everything smelled so good, and that's when he felt his stomach growl. Food!

"Mmmmm what's for dinner?" He asked walking over to her.

"Your favorites." she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him gently.

"Why?" He said curiously. "It's not my birthday, or an anniversary…WAIT! Is it another anniversary that you came up with? Jeez Case I'm sorry you just have so many I can't keep up. Alright ill go get you something now ok?" He said rushed about to walk away.

"Der, it's not an anniversary.And i don't not come up with random anniversary's!" He just gave her a knowing smirk.

"I just wanted to do this for you." She said sweetly placing two plates of his favorites on the counter. "Dig in." She said.

**Later on...**

"Alright so that was amazing. And the cake, one of the best you've ever made. Now if it's not something I'm forgetting then what is it Case? Cause I know you spent a lot of time making this for me. So spill" He said, they were on the couch watching hockey.

"Fine" She said pouting. "I want…"She started hesitantly.

"Ha, see I was right. You want something."

"For you to come shopping with me." She said quickly, ignoring his last comment.

"Caseyyyyy." He whined.

"Please Der" She said running her fingers through his hair, and dropping soft kisses on his neck, trying to get her way.  
Derek knew her tricks so he had to talk fast before being effect by her teasing.

"Cant I just give you my credit card and you go with your friends?" he said hopeful, but Casey got offended and crossed her arms over her chest. She remembered how her ex boyfriend said that she was with Derek because of the money and that really hurt because that wasn't it.

"Okay so that's pretty sexist. You know pretty well that I can pay for my own stuff Derek…Do you remember what Jason said?" She said getting upset.

"Damn it." he whispered. "I'm sorry Case I didn't mean it like that it just that you know how I hate shopping."

"I know." She said looking down at her lap.

"Alright fine...I'll go." He finally said. She looked up smiling.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, If it'll make you happy. Come here." He said and she cuddled up next to him and watch the rest of the hockey game.

**  
A few days later...**"Oh Der, come on." Casey said dragging him into the next store.

"Um Case." Derek said nervously "Why are we here?"

"I want to buy something." she said simple looking through the aisle.  
  
"Is Emily pregnant?" He asked.

"Nope. Oh but her and Sam are defiantly going to have one soon. I Can't wait t plan the baby shower. All the games and souvenirs, Oh I have to make a list." She said, going off into Casey Land.

Derek shook his head, Casey and her lists. "Is there a current baby shower I don't know about?"

"Nope." she answered again avoiding eye contact.

"Then why are we in babiesRus Case?"

"I told you I want to buy something." she repeated and she made her way towards the cribs.

"Alright. But I'm tired so I'm going to go sit on the big comfy chairs over there." he said walking away towards the rocking chairs.  
A few minutes alter Casey joined him and sat on his lap, stoppinghim from rocking.

"Which one do you want babe?" She asked.

"None. Nothing can replace my old one... Has to many memories." he said Smirking. "But i don't know this one is comfy. Maybe i should replace my old chair." He said thinking for a minute. "Nah, never"

"Uh huh."She said with a small laugh. "Did you know that I love this place?" She said looking around.

"And why is that?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When I was little I would always pretend like I was married and I was having a baby and the things I would buy to make the baby's room amazing."

"That's why we came? You wanted to take a stroll down memory lane?" He asked.

"Nope. Come on I want to show you something." she said holding her hands out for him, he complied.

"I decided on this one." She said stopping in front of a chocolate brown wooden crib. Derek was confused.

"You want a crib?" He said eyeing it.

"Well I love this color wood. And if it's a girl I want to do lady bugs. And it would look adorable. But if it's a boy I want to do a sailor theme. I mean I already know if it's a boy there will be hockey when he's able to skate, so I can enjoy the peace as long as I can." She said happily.

"Excuse me, Mrs.Venturi." A babiesRus employee said.

"Yeah?" Casey asked turning her attention towards her. Oh how she loved being called by that name.

"The delivery date is set for two week." Said the young woman handing Casey a piece of paper.

"Okay, thanks." Casey replied and the woman walked away.

"So what do you think?" Casey asked wrapping her arms around Derek's neck.  
Derek just stood there in shock. He was finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Case are you…" he started. And she could help but smile ear to ear.

"Yeah Der. Were having a baby." She said placing his hand over the small bump on her stomach.

Derek's lips slowing turned into a smile. "Were having a baby?... I'm going to be a dad?" he said softly.

"Yeah, you are Der." She said happy that he was so excited about it. She looked down at her belly.

"I kind of want it to be a girl because you and Marti had the cutest relationship ever and I know you would spoil the little princess to no end. But then again I also want a boy because I want to be the in the stand cheering on my baby at his games."

"Hey! I'm your baby too, and I have games to which you can cheer at. What, I'm not enough?" Said Derek slightly pouting.

"And that is another reason why I need another girl around. Your ego is enough for two." She said rolling her eyes.

"But you love me anyway." He teased kissing her sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said laughing.

"So come on let go buy stuff for my little guy." He said grabbing her hand and walking towards to other aisle.

"Relax baby. We don't even know what it is yet."

"It's a boy Case. A father just knows these things." He said proudly walking over to the sports bedding.

"Oh boy." She said sighing. This was going to be a very interesting pregnancy.

She was happy, real happy. Derek seemed real happy about this and that was what she truly wanted. At first She was scared that he wouldn't be too happy about it, maybe he didn't want to start a family yet. Because like Casey said when she left him, he wasn't going to be there all the time, being a famous hockey star and all. But he was excited already claiming his child a sports kind of guy. She smiled. Not only because of this but because she was getting her happy ending. She married her prince charming, whoa actually knew how to be romantic (and we all know that Casey loves chivalry), she and know she was starting a family with him. She could only hope that things continued on that path.

* * *

**AN:** Last chapter will be started soon. I know I'm really bad at updating but I'm trying (for example my two shot **Its you**- Go read it out if you haven't yet.) This is the real last chapter I feel like I'm dragging it on for too long since this was originally suppose to be a two shot. That is why those are the best chapters really. Another thing is that Casey is kind OOC so i tried to make her more casey-ish in this chapter. I hope it helped. Another thing is that i realized i left it on a cliffy- sort of. As if something could go wrong. Maybe there will be a sequel (que sound effect: DUN DUN DUN!!) So yeah, one more and **I'm done**- for real this time. So please **Review** and let me know it doesn't _completely_ suck.


	6. Good Luck

**How to Deal**  
**Chapter 6:** Good Luck  
**Disclimaer:** I own nothing  
**AN:** Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

"Mommy!" Yelled a very impatient little boy.

"Yes Nicky?" Casey said sighing knowing perfectly well what he wanted.

"Hurry up we're going to miss the game!" The 5 year old complaid while his mother parked.

"Nick, we never miss any of the games. What makes you think we're going to miss this one?" Casey asked slowly coming out of the car.

"Because mommy. You're walking to slow." He said grabbing her hand practically dragging her inside.

"Nicky, it's not my fault I'm walking slow. You try carrying this for 8 and a half months." She said placing a hand on her belly. Yes she was pregnant again. This time it was going to be a girl.

"Mommy it isn't Izzy's fault your being lazy." He said still dragging her. Izzy, short for Isabel was the name Nicky had given her. Casey thought it was the cutest thing; he was really going to be an amazing big brother.

"Lazy huh? Fine, go run inside ill meet you there. You know grandma and grandpa and the rest are over there. I have to use the bathroom and god knows you won't wait." Casey said looking down at her little boy. He was the perfect mix of Casey and Derek: Sandy reddish -brown messy hair just like Derek's, piercing blue eyes like Casey, just as opinionated as his mother, but more of a jokester like his father.

When they found out it was going to be a boy Derek could help but tell Casey "I told you so." He was only 5 years old and already was learning so much and growing so fast. Derek was already teaching him to play hockey against Casey's wishes to wait a little while.

Normally Casey would go inside with Nick, but being pregnant did add a few more trips to the bathroom every now and then and she knew he wasn't going to wait. He loved watching his father play he has seen every game. When Derek's away Nicky watches it on TV rooting for his dad. And if his games where anywhere close to home, he'd be there front row wearing his official Venturi jersey, which Casey had to admit looked absolutely adorable on him. She can't help but to love the picture of them that she has, both of them in their matching jerseys while Derek is holding Nick up on his shoulder and they both has this huge smiles on their faces, it was after Derek had won last year's championship game.

Originally, Derek only planned on playing until he won his first championship. But casey couldn't let herself take hockey away from him. Yes he wasn't there all the time but they were working it out. After every game he would ask her if he stop quit her answer was always the same, no. So he keep going but soon he was going to retire. He was getting old and his familys going to start needing alot More attention now that it wasn't just the 4 of them (there puppy 'qurkey' was part of the family too!)

By know everyone knew them. Nicky was practically famous himself. All the players for the maple leaves knew his name and he couldn't help but brag. And everyone  
who works at the arena knows him too, occasionally giving him a free soda or a hotdog. That's why Casey wasn't worried sending her little boy off by himself.

-**LWD-**

"What did I miss?" She asked her son, taking her seat next to him.

"EVERYTHING! Mommy daddy's playing bad, because of you!" He said Cleary upset. Edwin and lizzy (who were finally dating!) couldn't help but laugh beside him.

"Me?Why me?" Casey asked surprised.

"Because mommy's not watching him!" he yelled still not taking his eyes off of the game, not wanting to miss a second.

"Its true case." Marti said biting her lip worried that her brother wasn't going to win.

"Uh-oh." Casey said to herself getting worried. Derek has mentioned she was his good luck charm. When he was out of town playing he would always talk to her before a game and make sure she was going to watch him on TV. He claims that he loses his _umph_ if she's not watching; she says he's being stupid but apparently he was right.

Nicky looked over at his mother who was eating a hot dog.  
"You got a hot god? Jeez mommy, you wasted time!" he said before looking back at the game.

"What? Izzy was hungry." Casey said innocently.

"A huh, I bet Izzy was fine and you just wanted to waste more time mom!"

"Well I brought one for you too but I guess Izzy could always use one more…" Casey said knowingly.

"No, no i want it now." He said taking it from her hand and smiling at it like it was gold.

"Classic Venturi." George said laughing along with everyone else.

"Sad but true. You Venturi's can't deny food." Said Nora afterwords.

And Casey could only smile while locating her man on the ice and hopping for the best.

**-LWD-**

"YAY DADDY!!" Nicky yelled jumping up and down waiting for his dad to come out of the locker room.  
Casey smiled watching him. They had won the championship and Derek was MVP for the second time.

"Where my boy?" Derek yelled running out the locker room.

"DADDY!" Nicky yelled jumping into his dads open arms.

"YOU WON! YOU WON!" He said his excitement only grew as Derek spun him around a few times.

"Yeah I did. How's my girl?" He asked bending down to give Casey a quick kiss, still holding Nick.

"I'm fine. Congratulation baby, oh wait should i say Mr.MVP?" She said happily.

"Yes you should, two years in a row actually." He said smirking untill it faded."Where were you before?" he said suddenly getting serious.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently knowing fully well.

"The first few minutes, I look up and you weren't there." He said being dramatic.

"Sorry Der, I was getting Izzy a hotdog and another bathroom run."She explained.

"Case I was dying out there, right nick?" Derek asked looking down at his son.

"Right. All mommy's fault!" he said taking his dads side.

"Come on, wheres your ego when I need it? You know fully well you can do fine without me. The whole family was there Der." Casey said defensibly.  
  
"Not the whole family if my girl isn't. I told you case you're my good luck charm. I need you." he said with his oh so classic smirk.

"Aww your so cu- ugh" Casey said putting a hand on her stomach.

"What happened what's wrong case?" Derek said suddenly becoming extremely worried about her.

"Baby I'm sorry." She said sadly, touching his cheek in a sweet manner.

"Sorry about what case? What's wrong?"he said rushing putting nick down on the floor and pulling her into his arms trying not to hurt her but comfort her.

" Izzy… she's not going be a princess or anything. She going to be into sports and it's not hockey Der."

"How do you know?" he said smiling because she was okay.

"Because she kicks like a freaking soccer champ." Case said laughing softly.

"That's my girl." He said proudly placing hand on Casey stomach. "See that's even better. I don't have to worry about boys going after her now. I going to teach her to kick boys that comes close to her." He said smiling.

"Der-ek!. My baby girl will NOT be kicking anything but a soccer ball. You better not dare teach her violence! I hope you had your fun wrestling with nick now because when she's born the play fighting stops!"Said Casey putting a hand on her hip.

"Women" Derek said shaking his head and looking down at his little boy. "You can't live with 'em you can't live without 'em. You gotta figure out _how to deal_ with them, right Nick?"

"Right daddy." He said smirking and grabbing both his parents' hands. "Come on. Grandma and grandpa are waiting outside!"

* * *

**AN:**So im not sure how well I made Nicky's charter to be and if he spoke like he was 5 year old- hopefully I was close. Also i didn't mean for the Izzy- lizzie thing, i just like the name, it grew on me. So wow- I think that you all need to take a second and **REVIEW** this story for _**one last time**_. I think it's my best one yet. If you guys liked it you should see some of my other cute oneshot's about our favorite couples. So I hope you liked and I'm so thankful for all my reviews you made me keep writing. Read my next!! Sequel? HaHaHa possibly.


End file.
